


Feelings

by stglaurens240



Category: Geostorm (2017)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Double Drabble, M/M, dis is bad but i can't stop, i love max and sarah too, i love them so much and maybe the only one in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: Max just realized how he feel with Jake.





	Feelings

 

He thought he would lose a half of his life.

 

Max never felt it so much before. After their mom and dad died, he felt that he has to be responsible with his older brother even though it should be swap so they were always having argument. The day he fired Jake, the day he needed Jake to go up on space station, through the day they were good again.

 

He doesn't feel he love Jake so much until he thought Jake was dying.

 

At night, after stopped the geostorm, he stayed with Jake and asked for some cuddles. Jake didn't reject him at all. So now they're on the bed, Max was in his brother arms, doesn't know how cuddles were going to kisses. Forehead, cheeks, nose, even lips.. God, he couldn't push Jake out. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

 

Jake looked into his eyes as they broke the kiss for air. Max was trying not to blush.

 

"I love you." Jake said.

 

"Yeah I love you too." Max responded.


End file.
